pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Night Hunter
|released = 15.9.0 |lethality = 65 (max) |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 35 |attribute = |mobility pc = 80 |cost = Obtained from the Operation SNOW Battle Pass |Level required = 1 |theme = Military }} :Not to be confused with the removed map, Night Hunting The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It can be obtained from the Operation SNOW Battle Pass at Battle Pass tier 30. Appearance The weapon takes the form of a bullpup assault rifle with digital snow camo. It has olive tan straps around the back portion of the rifle, with a gray magazine underneath. It also has an integrated gray 4x scope with orange accents, an unusable under-barrel grenade launcher also with orange accents, a black barrel, and a grey muzzle. Strategy Tips * Fire this weapon at a medium range. The 98 fire rate will take down enemies quickly. * Make sure to switch to this weapon if you hit a sniper shot. This will allow you to finish off the enemy quickly with the 4x scope. * Target weakened opponents or/and headshots are critical for conserving ammo. * Use the 4x scope for long range encounter, since its accuracy is very good. * Do not be fooled, since the underbarrel grenade it is equipped with is not usable. * Despite not featuring a suppressor, it really has a Silent attribute, meaning you can be stealthy in killing enemies. However, be evasive so as to give them hard time finding you ** Its firing sound is weak, but its users will be an easy target if not utilized correctly (such as being near). Counters * Try to make your way to them and use a melee or back-up weapon to finish them. * Have a powerful sniper and shoot them from a distant spot where they will not spot you. * Make sure to jump (or move in a confusing manner) if the enemy sees you, this will lower the accuracy of the weapon. *Experienced users can use this in long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive moves to lure the users into wasting his ammo. Recommended Maps *Arabian Dust Equipment Setups * You use this weapon to finish off players. * If you have a good shotgun backup weapon (such as the Triple Musket), pair it with this weapon for a deadly combo. Changelog ;15.9.0 Initial release. Trivia * It is based on the real-life FN F2000 bullpup assault rifle with a FN GL1 underbarrel grenade launcher. *It lacks any form of a suppressor, despite being listed as silent. *This is the only free weapon in the Operation SNOW battle pass. *Like under-barrel attachments on numerous guns, the grenade launcher is purely cosmetic, holding no functionality, mostly for balancing and convenience over complexity in controls. **If it were to be usable, then those with weapons with such an attachment will spam them rather than just use normal bullets to kill enemies, hence making the multiplayer gameplay much harder. *It has a fire rate of 98-99. It was however shown as 82 probably because of the pull-out time. *The reason for a pullout delay is unknown for this weapon. *It has the same camouflage as that of the Spec Ops Pistol. *It somewhat shares the firing sound of the Special Agent. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Silent Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Legendary Category:Battle Pass